graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Freelancer Sigil
(This item is now unobtainable/unusable as the Freelance class has been disabled.) The Freelancer Sigil is an item that gives +25 strength, dexterity, intelligence, and stamina to the user. It also gives +15 luck, +25 max stats, and +15% of an EXP bonus. In addition it also gives the player the ability to steal skills from other Freelances. Unfortunately it can only be equipped by a Freelance player and it can not be traded or otherwise given to other players. After it has been obtained the player will be unable to see the freelance npc again. How to Obtain Once your Freelance character reaches level 60 you can choose to seek out the Freelance NPC again to gain the Freelancer Sigil. If you find it will give the player a little speech which they must repeat back word for word. Normally if you miss a letter or two you can try again immediately but there are a few places in which making a mistake will send you back to the begining of the speech. (These spots are bolded below.) The speech is as follows: Hey, I know you. Yeah, I taught you the ways of the freelance. You've come a long way, haven't you? You may think you know all there is to know about being a Freelance, But you don't. Not yet. But I bet this is why you sought me out, isn't it? Well you have great luck, I've just returned from my travels. There exists such an item that when held, will greatly increase your capabilities. Most notably, it can perfect your Skill Mastery. I happen to have one. Do you want it? Yes? No? Hey, quit copying me and answer the question! I'll take that as a no then. ... Very wise. I think you are ready. What, was that too cliche for you? The truth is, you don't need mine. With patience, these items find their way to the worthy. Repeat after me. Warburobryoguh Myaghadekamondo Flebipthrigrebengl Arborengalibriun Hehe, you're funny. Do you know what else is funny? It's the desire of the freelance to copy other people. To be someone else, if you will. Yet it's this very desire to be someone you're not that makes you unique. In the end, you are not the people who you are trying to be. No. You find who you truly are. In the end, you are yourself. You are genuine. It's magnificent. I think someone such as yourself can truly understand this. At this point the NPC no longer needs the player to repeat what they say back at them. Each time they click the next piece of dialogue will appear. The NPC will say "I bet if you look in your bag, you will find something wonderful. Yes, it seems my job here is done. I know you will go far. As for myself, my travels will soon take me elsewhere. Perhaps we may meet again one day. Who knows? Safe travels, my friend." As stated above the Freelancer Sigil will give the player the ability to copy skills from other Freelances. The NPC will also give an exp bonus when it teleports away. After a player has found the Freelance npc for a second time they will be unable to find it again even if they walk into its location.